Hetalia X Reader: Asoria's Intruder
by gamergirlexp
Summary: Part three of my series of XReaders. This story is about a country that has tried to stay secret from every other country, but was found out by Russia. Meanwhile, England escapes his confinement and plots revenge on all of the countries. How do they tie in together, and what will happen? May have some crossing with Sgt Frog characters, because of previous stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Reminder: This is part three of a series of XReaders. Part one is called "Sumomo's Potion", and Part two is "Choranae's Love".

This is for a friend who sits in front of me in study hall, and she named the pet after a Wolf in a story that she's reading.

To my awesome friend, and all the readers out there:

Enjoy the story!

*''*^*''*

You were the country of Asoria, and because of the hard life you had endured from the small size of your country, small amounts of money, and much more, you adjusted to living in a forest all of your life.

"Rawrff growl!" your pet wolf called for you.

Sprinting to the noise, you found that he had spotted a perfect specimen for dinner that night. You quickly attacked the animal, killing it, and then tying the animal up before carrying it to your cabin.

"Good job Blind Seer." you pet your little wolf.

He was a cub still, yet he learned very quickly and was a great help in hunting and searching.

Once you arrived at your house, you approached to the door, and then froze. A presence radiated from the house that both you and Blind Seer noticed right away. Slowly, you pushed the door open, revealing a man sitting in a chair at your table, his back to you. He had silver-white hair, a very big coat, and a light colored scarf. You quietly slipped in, and advanced to the man, putting a knife at his throat, but not cutting him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!"

He laughed. "I am a country just north of you. I am Russia. I had never seen you before, so I thought I should see who my unknown neighbor is." he wasn't scared of you at all.

"Why are you in my house?" you asked angrily.

"Oh, the door was unlocked, and I just wanted to see what you were like." he replied happily.

You lowered the knife and pointed to the door. "Now get out! I don't want any of you damn countries here in my territory."

"Oh I feel welcome." joked Russia. "So why do you hate us other countries?"

"That's none of your business!" You glared while Blind Seer growled at him. "Now get out!"

Russia became clouded by a scary, purple aura making Blind Seer faint in terror. You just stood your ground and kept on glaring as he left.

...

After dinner, you and Blind Seer fell asleep in a small cot. Once you were in a deep enough sleep, Russia snuck back into the house with his pickaxe.

"Some countries need to be taught a lesson in who they mess with." he thought.

The Russian snuck over to the cot and glared. When he saw your face, his deviant smile softened into a sweet one.

"She's actually pretty cute, when she's not yelling." Russia kissed you on the forehead, making you stir a bit.

...

The next morning, you awoke to see a few bottles of vodka on your table with a note attached. The note read:

"Dear little country,

Here is a piece offering. I hope to decide a treaty with you later today.

~Russia"

"Vodka?" you glared at the bottles.

After a moment, you grabbed a bottle and licked a few drops, shuddering at the taste. A few seconds later, you took a sip.

...

Meanwhile, England still resided in the prison room that was tortured in. Because of the curse that was put on him by Choranae, he refused to ever leave the room.

"Damn that stupid curse." he thought to himself. "If only here was a way for me to escape without activating the curse..."

Suddenly, England's little, green faery, Celia, appeared in front of him. "Hey Master England!"

"Oh, Celia! Did you find anything?" he whispered to her.

She smiled happily. "Yeah! If you overload the curse before it's activated, then it should break."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Wonderful. Thank you Celia."

Celia nodded and flew off while England sat, crosslegged, on the floor He put his hands together and concentrated on the curse, adding more and more of his power. Within moments, his ring had started to glow and a cracking shield appeared around him, breaking just moments later.

He smirked and started laughing. "Now that I'm free of that damn curse, I'll be able to get my revenge on the world." he took a look around before mumbling a spell, transporting him to the corner of his magic room. "Now to see if anyone has tried to raid my hou-" he quickly froze.

On the other side of he room, America was staring intently at Englands papers and spellbooks. England mumbled a quick invisibility spell and quietly approached the table to see what was going on.

"So that's how he did this..." America gritted his teeth. "That bastard..."

England looked down at the papers, realizing that they were from when he researched Kululu's love potion.

"Time for lunch sweety!" Choranae yelled from the doorway.

America quickly grinned happily and ran to her. Once they were both gone, England quickly shuffled through his papers until he found a certain formula, and then grabbed a few others before folding them and placing them in his pocket. Suddenly, he felt faint for a moment, and fell on his butt.

"Ahh, dammit. The bloody curse overload and spell amost drained me." he waited for a moment before standing up and, arranging he pages so they looked close to what the were before he grabbed a few. "There." He, then, telported into a very wooded area. "Time to make a potion."


	2. Chapter 2

At your house, you laid your head on the table, sleeping. Russia arrived and saw you. Laughing a bit, he noticed the empty vodka bottles and sat down next to you. Suddenly, your head jolted up, startling Russia.

"Hello little country." he greeted warmly.

"Hello, sneaky bastard." you sighed. "Russia, right?"

He nodded and pulled out a document. "If you sign this, then I will help you when you need it, and you will help me when I need it."

You looked it over. "It says that I will become one with you..."

Russia nodded.

"Hell no."

"Well, then maybe I'll take you for myself." Before you could fight back, he picked you up, and carried you out of your house and into a vehicle of his. "You seem to only respond to force." he tied you up and set you in the back seat.

Your wrists were tied behind your back, your legs were tied together, and there was a gag in your mouth.

...

After about an hour, you both arrived at Russia's house. He carried you inside and set you on the couch, taking the gag off before taking a step back.

"You stupid bastard!" you exclaimed. "I will escape, you know!"

Russia just chuckled and smirked. "You are mine now. You will do whatever I say."

Glaring, you stuck your tongue out at him and yelled, "Let me go! I'll never do what you want!"

"Well, I'll never let you leave without me by your side." he thought for a moment before continuing with, "Which also means that I will start forcing you to go to world meetings."

Your limbs thrashed about in anger. "NEVER!"

"Now that I'm thinking about it, there is one tomorrow." he smirked, you might want to save yor energy for then, you'll need to hold back that annoying personality of yours."

You growled at him. "Let. Me. Go."

He chuckled once more before carrying you to what you had assumed was your room.

...

It took England a few hours before he collected the ingredients from the forest and created the potions, but once he was finished, he formed a plan.

"Celia, gather up as many faeries that will help me and that you can get." he held up the two bottles of two different potions that he had made. "I've got an idea."

Celia nodded and flew off, deep into the forest.

...

The next day, Russia forced you into a dress and dragged you to the meeting, making sure to keep your arms tied up, and holding you closely so you don't escape. When you both entered the meeting room, he made you sit next to him. You both were the first ones there. Within minutes, more countries poured in, taking every seat farthest from Russia and you.

After every country was present, America stood up and said, "Okay, let the meeting begin! First order of business, who did Russia capture now?"

Russia stood up and smiled happily. "I'm so glad you asked. Countries of the world, I bring to you, the secret country of Asoria."

Everyone gasped.

"No fricken way, dude!" exclaimed America. "Seriously?"

"Da. She is living with me now."

You glared at him and yelled, "No I'm not! There's no way in hell that I'm going to live with amy of you bastards!"

Russia sweatdropped. "Well, I'll get rid of that little atittude of yours."

You growled at him, but before you could retort, a noise was heard throughout the room, a certain voice that made everyone freeze:

"Hello you bloody wankers. It's so nice to see you all again."

England walked in, smirking and looking around as he approached an empty seat next to America who was glaring at him the entire time.

"What are you doing here?!" he gritted his teeth.

Seeing all of this, Germany, Bellesym, and Choranae all stood up and prepared to lunge at him at any moment.

England smirked and yelled, "Sit down, idiots! I'm not going to attack... yet." he slammed his hands down on the table. "I have an important announcement that you all might want to listen to. I have planted traps in every part of the building. If any of you tries to leave, you will be shot with a loyalty potion. It won't kill you, but instead make you loyal to me!" he smirked as everyone's eyes widened.

Chatter spread throughout the room of worries and escape plans that probably wouldn't work. Germany sprinted at him with Bellesym not far behind. Before they could get anywhere near him, England casted a spell, creating a large gust of wind and sending Germany and Bellesym against a wall.

He, then, turned to look at America. "Having fun trying to decipher my potion recipes?"

America glared and held back from punching, so Choranae, who was hiding behind him, wouldn't get hurt.

Thinking England looked around, and the noticed you. He strolled towards you before taking your hand.

England chuckled and mumbled a spell. "See you all soon..." he faded out, taking you with.

...

When your surroundings faded in again, you noticed that you weren't in the meeting room anymore.

"Welcome to my home, my hidden house." England let go of you and smirked.

You glared at him and growled like a wolf. "Let me go you fucking bastard!"

He didn't even flinch. "Why? You are the secret country that everyone has been trying so hard to find, and I want to know more about you." he put a hand on your cheek. "Like how you would react to this." he pulled you into a hot kiss, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_none... pwease review if you like the stowy... they make me wanna write... and my friend (the onw whom I made this for) doesn't even care anymore..._


	3. Chapter 3

When he slowly pulled away, eyes half lidded, he saw a slight blush on your cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush."

After a moment, you snapped out of you shocked state. "Wh-what was that for?!"

He licked his lips and pulled you close. "I'm so glad that you're tied up right now."

Before he could get any closer, you kicked him in the face. "Back. Off. You've been spending way too much time with your perverted brother."

England glared at you. "No I haven't! For your information, I've been trapped in the prison and this safe house for so long... I've only had my magical friends to talk to..." his face darkened.

Your eyes went wide. A giant, dark aura was engulfing him.

"This damned dark magic is going to make me go crazy someday..."

"I think it already has."

England glared at you angrily. "Fine... If you think I've gone insane..." he pushed you onto his bed. "Then I'll act like it."

He held your body down into the middle of the mattress and kissed you roughly. His hands slowly went under your dress and snaked up your legs to your panties.

Even though you were freaking out on the inside, you quickly took a breath and warned, "You WILL regret this if you don't stop..."

He ignored your warning and pulled down your panties. His lips went lower, under your dress. Before he could even touch you, your restraints broke and a wind whirled around the room. You kicked him off of the bed and repeatedly tried to hit him. England quickly ran out of the room and locked the door. You pounded on it for a few moments before falling to your knees on the ground.

"Where have I seen this before?..." thought England as he walked off.

...

A few hours later, you had fallen asleep on the bed. England sat in his mini, magic room next door. Because of the small space of the safe house, his magic room wasn't very big and had on few magic books in it.

"Found it!" England pointed a finger at a certain spell in one of the many books he searched. "A protective spell! hmm... It seems to make the person affected attack with massive amounts of power when pushed far enough..." He thought once more. "But how did she get a spell like that on her... she doesn't seem like the magical type."

Celia, England's little, green faery flew in."Hello master! The girl has been asleep for a while now. Also, a wolf seems to be clawing at your door."

"A wolf?"

"Yeah, he's only a cub, though." she assured.

"Oh... hmmm... I wonder..." England stood up, walked to the front door, and opened it to be attacked at the ankles by a small wolf cub. "Oh, look at you." He picked up the small animal and looked him straight in the eyes. "Aren't you just adorable." without thinking, he carried the little wolf to the room that you were locked in and unlocked the door.

He peered inside and saw you, laying on the bed, awake.

"What do you want?" you growled at the nation, oblivious to the fact that he had your friend.

England walked in and sat on the bed, by your legs. " You have such a cute little pet."

"What?!" you quickly sat up and froze, seeing Blind Seer in the arms of the country that captured you.

England petted him gently and smiled warmly, stunning you further. "He is so, cute and cuddly, I understand why you keep him close."

Blind Seer nuzzled into England's lap.

"Wh-what did you do to him?!" you exclaimed in shock.

"Nothing, he just showed up at my door and I let him in."

You leaned closer to England and Blind Seer and took in the scene. "Why are you acting weirdly?... Did you spread a drug in this room?"

He chuckled. "No."

*''*^*''*

reviews:

Panda77: Thankies. lolz!

Unknown: lolz! That's hilarious. Sometimes ill be france, and ill creep up on my friend, who is usually germany, and she would scream in the middle of lunch because of my "perverted moves" lolz. XD

Lilith Graves: People ask me that a lot. I made iggy evil, because hes fun, easy to work with, and (in my opinion) can play the part better. He also has his magical powers and friends, so that makes its funnier and easier. Also, dont tell my friend I mentioned in the beginning that you like it, lolz, she's been holding it against me with "I told you people would like it." XD

The Glass Butterfly: lolz! I loooove reviews like yours! I like to show threatening reviews like those to my brothers, because they always make me laugh. Thank you. :3

Bubbles28115: Thankies, and if "Caged Birds" is confusing enough, I could explain it a little more in the next chapter if you'd like. Don't worry, you're not the only confused one, though, its suppose to be a bit mysterious at first.

Canada'sLittleMapleLover13: I love your reviews. Your username is very cute too. :3

I'm sorry this was very short... T^T


	4. Chapter 4

The countries were still trapped in the meeting room, unknowing of what to do. Some thought that England was only lying, and others believed him, in fear of getting hypnotized again.

"Okay dudes!" exclaimed America. "Me and Choranae have got a plan!"

The countries looked in their direction and listened, some whispering about his plan probably failing miserably.

"As much as I hate this, and would rather throw one of you guys out there, Choranae volunteered to go and see if there are really traps, and disarm them." America sighed. "Though, she also said that she may be immune to the spray."

Choranae facepalmed. "Sweetie. I said that I might have more of a chance of fighting back, not immune."

"Oh... Are you SURE that you want to do this?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes." she sighed. "I' sure I'll be fine... and if not, then at least I'm not strong enough to hold you off."

America gave her a kiss and let her walk off to the door. The other countries watched intently. Suddenly, Sealand burst ito the door.

"I demand to be recognize- huh?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Um... Sealand?... How did you get in here?" Choranae asked.

"None of your damn faeries can keep me out of here!" he yelled angrily.

Choranae giggled. "Those aren't my faeries, they're England's."

America ran up to them. "So we can leave?"

"If he could get in then I'm sure that we can go, though I'll have my sweet faeries check first. I actually thought he would have been more clever with his traps, I guess he thought that faeries on guard would be easier..." Choranae sent a few sweet faeries into the hallways to neutralize any remaining opposing faeries.

After the hallways were assured to be clear, the countries started filing through them. Suddenly, traps sprung up all over. Every country was captured and sprayed with a loyalty potion.

"Wh-what happened?!" exclaimed Choranae.

A sweet faery flew in front of her. "We must follow the orders of master England..."

Choranae blacked out, along with every other country.

...

At England's safe house, the evil mastermind played with little Blind Seer.

*''*^*''*

_I hate being bussyyy!_

_reviews:_

_Panda77: Lolz, cute! X3_

_Silverfeather the Swift: Thankies._

_KimmyG15: XD Thankies._

_Lilith Graves: XD_

_Ryuketsuki: Thankies._


	5. Chapter 5

After a few moments of shock, you quickly grabbed England and slammed him against the bed frame. "Why did you kidnap me?"

He smiled and gently put a hand on your cheek. "Because you were there, and people would actually go after me to save you."

You bushed and looked away from him. "B-but, why me? Why not some other country?"

"Because, I think you are more... beautiful than the others." he lightly turned your head so your eyes met his and said, "And you really caught my attention with your cute personality."

"Y-You don't even know me!"

"Oh, but I do. Not too much, but enough to know that you hate other nations and you have lived in a forest most of your life."

Your eyes widened. "You're... a spying country?"

He nodded his head. "But I never spied on you, alone. I only listened in on the meeting. I never meant to hurt you."

Your grip on him loosened for a second.

"Just give me a chance..." sadness filled his eyes, oftening your heart.

Your grip loosened once more and he leaned in closer, pecking your lips before coming in for a long, warm kiss. Your arms dropped and he held you close to him, flipping you both over so he was on top, and rubbing you gently. His lips went lower as you relaxed under him.

"Don't worry." he slowly pulled up your dress. "I'm not going to hurt you." his fingers snaked under your panties, and slid into you. "I only want to give you pleasure."

A soft moan escaped your lips while he moved them, getting quicker as he searched for your special spot. Soon, you were screaming for more. Instead, he removed the fingers and pulled your dress completely off.

"Oooh..." he smirked. "That's cute, you're not wearing a bra?"

You were too lost to answer. He looked down at you as he sat up for a moment, before leaning down and licking your chest, leading his tongue all the way up to your neck, and biting. Pain turned to pleasure as he kissed the spot and licked up any blood, his fingers flicking at your nipples. You revealed more of your neck, getting so hot, wanting more. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up, pulling off his shirt and pants, letting his erection spring out, before kissing your lips lightly.

His lips went to your ear as he aligned himself at your entrance. "Are you ready, love?" he whispered, his breath warming your ear and sending shivers down your spine.

You nodded. His hot, dripping member slid into you, making you grip the sheets.

"Oh god, you are so tight..." He smirked and waited for you to adjust.

You nodded once more before he started moving at a gentle pace, slowly speeding up. Your body pulsed with pleasure every time he thrusted, sweat beading off of the both of you, and a plethora of moans filling the house. The bed started creeking back and forth. You wrapped your arms around him, clawing at his back, and wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips met with yours in a heated kiss, before grabbed your waist and pounded into you as hard as he could. Soon, you both came. He slowly pulled out and held you closely.

"You are so cute." he placed a kiss on your forehead before you fell asleep.

...

Later that night, England carefully slipped out of the room, and into his magic room. He flopped into his chair.

"Master." said Celia. "The wolf has fallen asleep on the couch. He tore up a few pillows though."

"Okay, thank you Celia." England sighed. "I succeeded in getting the girl's guard down. Now once I finish the antidote, we can get really wild." he chuckled and got a little hard from the thought.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Lilith Graves: BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! XD_

_Bronwynator: lolz. i hope it was quick enough. XD_

_Please don't kill me for your long wait and for the shortish chapter... school and a certain project of mine are taking up a lot of time... I'm hoping to rewrite Sumomo's Potion, but better, and sell it on Amazon as an ebook to help pay for snacks and a certain convention trip for the Anime club I'm in. *crosses fingers* I hope this goes well._


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, England had snuck in while you were asleep, put some tea and scones next to you, on a night stand. When you saw them, you immediately threw the plate across the room.

"Don't try and kill me with your bad cooking!" you screamed throughout the house.

"Dammit..." England facepalmed. "She's awake..." he entered your room and set a new plate of food on your nighttable. "I didn't make this plate. Eat up."

You growled at him and sniffed your food before taking a bite.

"She's like an... animal..." England noted in his head.

After you finished the plate, he grabbed it and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. You quickly took the chance to sprint out and to the front door, only to find that it was somehow locked.

England chuckled as he watched you. "You can't escape. There is a spell on his house makes it almost impossible for you to leave."

You glared and growled at him. "Let me go or I'll do whatever it is I was able to do to you the first time you tried to rape me!"

This time England burst out laughing. "You don't even feel the difference, do you? I fed you the antidote to the spell that had been put on you. It was in that food you had eaten this morning."

You looked at him furiously. "I WILL escape... you little asswipe..."

He just chuckled once more and stepped closer. "Then what? Just go home to your invisible existence? Or even go back to Russia? Ha! I already drugged the entire world with a loyalty potion. They are now all my servents. I had France make your breakfast."

You looked at him, shocked and completely speechless.

England laughed and went to his magic room. "Oh, and we will be leaving for my main house soon."

You growled once more before following him.

...

The other countries were at England's main house, in guest bedrooms of their own. Some shared rooms with others, such as France with Canada, or Germany with Bellesym, but others kept a room of their own. The faeries kept watch to make sure that no one was faking loyalty, making sure to avoid entering bedrooms just in case they were "getting it on."

...

"Follow me." England grabbed your hand and dragged you into his magic room. "You will wear this." he pulled out a bracelet from a drawer and attached it to your wrist while you struggled to get away. "Now you'll never escape." His grip on you tightened as he casted a teleportation spell, making the both of you fade away and reappear in England's home.

"Welcome home master!" girl countries swarmed around him, giving him hugs and kisses.

You glared at him while he just enjoyed the attention. After a few moments, the girls tied you up and threw you into you another guest room.

"You will be staying in here for now, love. Enjoy~!" England smirked before stepping out of the room and locking the door.

"You bastard!" you exclaimed as you struggled to get up, and then lunge at the door.

At the last second, you were caught. "Don't hurt yourself sunflower." the all to familiar voice rang in your ears. "You cannot escape through the door with that bracelet on."

You turned your head slightly to see Russia's innocent, purple eyes staring into yours. "Wha-?! Did the rat bastard put us together?!" fire burned in your eyes as you struggled out of the Russian's grip, only to headbutt the door.

Your knees hit the ground as a pain surged through your head. "Son of a bitch!"

Russia sighed and picked you up, setting you on the bed and untying you. "I'll get you some ice..."

*''*^*''*

_Pweeeeease keep reviewing! it is my fuel..._

_Happy Holidays!_


	7. Chapter 7

You laid on the bed with a bag of ice on your head. "I swear to god, you try anything and I'll kill you."

Russia sat in a chair next to the bed. "Are you feeling better?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm strong enough to withstand a fucking door." you took the bag and set it on the nighttable.

The Russian laid next to you on the bed and held you closely. "You are so adorable." he nuzzled his head into your neck.

Struggling in his grip, you used all your strength to try and push him off, only making him nuzzle further into you. "Get off of me!"

Suddenly, the door flung open to reveal England, smirking lustfully. "Russia, let go of her. It's time for another round of sex with all the girls."

After releasing you, Russia stood up and looked at England. "Master England, could you at least leave Asoria out of it? Just this once maybe?"

England's smirk faltered. "Russia, you are loyal to me... right?" he growled and circled around Russia. "If you truly are loyal to me, the you will do as I say." he stopped and looked directly into Russia's eyes with a death glare. "And if you don't then I may have to make her stay in my room from now on." an evil grin spread across his face.

Russia lowered his head. "Da... but I just want her to stay here and... get used to the room a bit. She could still be used to living in the forest."

England sighed. "Fine, but then you must take her tonight."

Throughout the entire conersation, you had been slowly making your way to the door. Before you could get through, though, England blindly grabbed behind himself and caught your arm, yanking you away from the exit and into Russia's arms.

"B-but..." stuttered Russia.

"Do it or she sleeps with me every night!" England threatened before walking out and locking the door.

The russian sighed and looked into your furious eyes with his innocent ones. "I am very sorry sunflower..."

He set you on the bed and kissed your roughly as you fought back weakly. His tongue forced its way into your mouth, dominating it almost instantly, while his hands drifted to your waist, stopping to squeeze your thighs.

"Mmm..." he moaned. "You are so sexy..."

You were about to threaten him again when he took you in another kiss, this one long and passionate, before leaving little love marks down your neck and shoulder. He pulled away and smiled, seeing a slight blush on your cheeks.

"S...Stop it..." you weakly tried to push him away.

He backed away from you, making you think you've succeeded, only to be crushed from the sight of him undressing. Your eyes widened when you saw his length, and you quickly rolled up in the blanket and flipped over so you were laying on your tummy.

Seeing this, Russia sighed and climbed onto the bed. "Sunflower... if you cooperate, this will be over before you know it." he spoke in a reassuring tone. "If you don't come out soon then I'll have to force you out." After a moment, Russia grabbed your waist. "I guess we will have to do this the hard way..."

He tore the blanket and pulled your butt into the air. You struggled but he had a firm grip on you as he pulled down your panties. Suddenly, you felt his soft tongue penetrate your vital region.

"Ahhh... I-Ivan... st-sto-o-op!" you half whined, half moaned.

He continued and licked further, stopping only moments later to replace it with his finger. Trying to find your special bundle of nerves, he manuevered his finger in and out of you, soon adding another. Within seconds, he had you screaming for more.

"Haaah... ooh god! Take me! Take me!" you exclaimed.

"As you wish sunflower." he slid his length into you.

His giant member was forced within you, filling you up, and stretching your sides. He waited a moment for you to adjust, before slowly moving out, and back into you. Every thrust was aimed directly at your special spot, sending bolts of pleasure through your body. He steadily sped up, gripping your waist and slamming it against himself.

"Haaaah... H-harder!" you demanded.

Russia smirked and thrusted harder, soon making the bed hit the wall repeatedly. Your head became so clouded that you couldn't form a coherent word, and your body rocked against his as he pounded you harshly. Pants and moans filled the room. You grasped the sheets, warmth buildng up inside of you until you came, covering his hot length. Your walls clamped around Russia's length, pushing him over the edge. He climaxed, filling you with his seed. After a few seconds, he pulled out and flopped own next to you, both of you breathing heavily. You fell onto our side and lazily tried to escape your cloth confinement, snuggling in closer to the russian.

"I...I tried to make it quick for you..." he smiled and put his arms around you. "Sunflower."

*''*^*''*

_Thank you Ryuketsuki, KimmyG15, and AniMe-n3rd-O-O for reviewing._

_By the way, just so no one really worries, I will not stop a story without warning unless I die. So basically, this story ain't over yet! ;3_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, you awoke feeling warm, comfy, nice... three things you've never felt before, and it scared you a bit. You opened your eyes and noticed that Russia's bare chest was inches away from your face. He held you close and tightly, yet loose enough to where it wouldn't hurt. Looking around, you slowly recalled the events from last night. You flipped yourself over so your back was to him and laid there for another moment, thinking, hoping that an idea could come to mind that could get you out of there.

"Good morning sunflower."

The voice echoed in your head for a moment, worrying of what would happen next. "Morning rapist..." you responded harshly.

He pulled you close, his embrace warm and loving. "Please don't hate me... I just didn't want him to take you away from me and possibly hurt you."

"So you hurt me yourself?..." you squirmed out of his grasp.

His arms went around you once more, holding you tightly. "I didn't try to hurt you..." he nuzzled his head into your neck and sighed. "I just didn't want him to have you. You are mine. No one else can have you."

A blush formed across your face as the comment registered in your head. "I-I'm y-y-yours? I a-am NOT yours..."

"Da, and I love you too much to listen to your protests." Russia's lips went to your neck, kissing and licking for a moment. "Please just give me a chance..."

"Hmph..." you ignored him, paying more attention to releasing his grip on you.

Russia just held you as tightly as he could, making sure that you couldn't escape, yet still trying not to hurt you. "Mmmm~! you have such soft skin..." he nuzzled his head into you, making you blush even more.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing England, smirking and carrying a pair of handcuffs. "Oh how sweet... but now it's my turn..."

"B-but master England, p-please..." Russia held you closer and kept you in his arms, stroking you skin ever so slightly with his fingers. "Can I keep her for just a little longer?"

England shook his head. "No, you had her last night, and now I want her." he approached the bed and handcuffed your wrists behind your back.

"You bastard!" you screamed, struggling as he tied your ankles together with a rope.

England laughed and dragged you out of the room. As you were being taken through the doorway, Russia shook his head. Colors and shapes flashed in front of his eyes for a moment before he slowly stood up and followed England. Seeing the Russian, he stopped and turned around.

"Want to join us?" before England could do his lustful smirk, Russia punched him in the face.

The nation fell to the floor while Russia picked to up and carried you back to his room. "You will become one with mother Russia, da?"

"R-Russia?" you asked warily.

"Da?"

"Are you back to normal?"

He threw you over his shoulder and laughed. "Da, little one."

"That's good... does that mean you won't rape me anymore?"

"Maybe... kolkolkol..." the Russian's creepy laughed sent chills through your spine.

This was the first time you had ever been scared of him. You didn't know why until he set you down on his bed. You saw a dark aura emanating from him.

After he untied you, he left, saying, "I'll be back soon, little sunflower..." before closing the door.

Within moments, screams shot throughout the household, screams recognized as England's.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_KimmyG15: lolz, thankies._

_Guest: Thankies. I'm actually not that awesome... *sweatdrop* Prussia could probably kick my ass. XD_

_Bronwynator: lolz, yeah... that'll be explained later. Also: I go to a school in Wisconsin... that's all you'll get out of me. *smirk*_

_Nyanchan1010: ... to you too. ;3_

_reviews are fuel! thankies for reviews! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Seconds later, after the screaming had stopped, Russia ran into the room and quickly shut the door, locking it and leaning against it. He sighed of relief.

"What happened?" you asked.

The Russian looked at you and explained. "Every country seems to be under his control... meaning if I attack him, they attack me... all of them..."

You giggled. "You actually look worried."

He looked at you confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've only ever seen you scary, mad, or confident, never worried."

He sighed and smiled a very scary smile. "You should stop talking before I show you how scary I can really be..."

Suddenly, someone broke through the door, pushing Russia forward. A naked America walked in and stared down Russia. The bigger nation glared back with a creepy smile and they stood for a moment in a stare down until Russia , not looking away, reached for something in the pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out and held the item up between them, just a bit higher than America.

"What!?" seeing the object, America tried reaching for it. "Gimme that burger!" he exclaimed, reaching for it, only to have Russia hold it higher. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Beg for it, Amerika." Russia smirked and held it higher.

America, drool doming out the side of his mouth, sat on the floor and did his signature puppy eyes. "Pwease?!"

Russia chuckled and gave it to him, before sitting next to you and whispering, "I always keep a burger hidden on me to sway Amerika onto my side of things... kolkolkol..."

The American chowed down on his burger cutely. Russia stood up next to him and pet his head, making America look like a dog. Without warning, he pulled America's cowlick, immediately turning the smaller nation on and making him blush.

Seeing America's erection, Russia pushed him towards the door and suggested, "Why don't you get Choranae to take care of that for you?"

Once the American had left, Russia laid on the bed and said, "I think we have two more allies."

...

That night, America and Choranae showed up to your room, and they shook you both until the two of you awoke.

"Hey dudes, thank for helping us break the trance." whispered America.

Russia lazily nodded his head. "Okay... you go away now..."

Choranae giggled while America responded, "Duuude, you must be tired."

Russia growled. "Your welcome, now go away before I kill you..."

"But we should make a plan of attack against England..." Choranae sighed.

"Tomorrow..." the bigger nation created a dark aura that scared the two countries out of the room.

Before you both fell asleep again, he put an arm around you and pulled you closer.

...

You awoke the next morning from a kiss to the lips, pushing him away before he could do anything else. "Morning idiot..."

Russia's grip on you tightened. "Awww, that is cute. You think you are stronger than me." he smirked and held you against while you struggled.

"Let me go!" you yelled.

He only nuzzled into you more. Within seconds, you had given up and just laid against him. His hands brushed through your hair, making you feel like a pet. You were about you scream at him when the door opened. England nervously walked in, obvious bruises on his cheek and arms.

"Next time you decide to go rogue on me, I'll send multiple nations against you, and you'll lose your guest bedroom..." he growled.

"Da, master." Russia gritted his teeth, hating the words that oozed out of his mouth. " I will not attack you anymore..."

"Good. As punishment..." England smirked. "You must give me Asoria for one week."

The Russians eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

"You heard me. One week." he grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the room.

Russia growled and tried to hold himself back, though anger got the best of him, and he walked out of his room and towards England's. Before he could even get halfway, America and Choranae ran up to him and grabbed his arms.

"What are you two doing?..." he asked angrily.

"We're keeping you from killing both her and yourself." stated Choranae.

"And dude, he's got like every nation under his control right now... you'll die faster than he can do his stupid little smirk." America tugged Russia's arm, forcing the bigger nation to take a step back. "Now come on, let's form a plan... or at least get some more allies."

...

When you arrived in England's room, he threw you onto the bed. Before you could get away from him, a few girl countries held you down.

"Oh look at you, the cute little cocky nation thinks that she can escape me that easily?... Oh how adorable." the girl nations giggled and snickered at England's comment. "Well, now look where that's gotten you.." his hand slowly traveled up your leg, stopping at your thigh as he knelt on the bed. "Are you ready, love?" his smirking showing nothing but lust.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Lonlyshine: Thankies, and don't worry, I'm pretty weird too. But weird sells. XD_

_Thanks to all who gives me reviews! Reviews are fuel!_


	10. Chapter 10

England's lips immediately took yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. He moaned a bit into the kiss, grabbing at your boobs and rubbing your thighs and ass. You struggled, but couldn't get him to stop.

"Hm.. I don't want to have to tie you up, nor hold you down the entire time... Aha!" England quickly left you on the bed, and came back with another one of his little bottles that you assumed, held the potions he used to put everyone into the trance-like state. "Don't worry, I like a little bit of a fight, so I'm not going to use the full loyalty potion on you." he sprayed your face with the bottle, before placing it on a table near the bed. "This is a super aphrodisiac. It's an aphrodisiac that's been amplified to get more pleasure from every touch." he signaled for the girls to release you, and he slid his fingers gently up your side, immediately sending shocks of pleasure through your body. "The best part is that it only works when I touch you, no one else." His lips found your in a heated kiss.

You moaned into his mouth, allowing him to stick his tongue in and dominate you fully. His hands slid back down your sides, creating jolts of electric ecstasy. Moaning and blushing, you completely lost your will to fight back, falling into his trap in successfully seducing you. England kissed down your neck, stopping to lick up to your ear, and sending chills of pleasure through your limbs. Your body relaxed, hoping for more.

"Ngh! M-mooore..." you moaned.

He smirked and replied, "Do you want master inside of you? Hm?"

You shakily nodded, your mind completely clouded by pleasure. Seeing this, England kissed your lips briefly before picking your legs up, setting them on his shoulders, and thrusting into you. He immediately started thrusting, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. The feeling was overwhelming, making you release within the first few thrusts, yet he continued, getting harder and faster. The nation grabbed your hips and slammed you against himself.

He moaned as he went harder. "Ooh yes~"

Soon after, he came. He pulled out, panting, as sweat beaded off of his skin.

"Mmm~! That felt better than most other girls..." Within moments, he fell asleep, cuddling with your warm body, a smaller, more sweet smile on his face.

...

Later on, you awoke alone, his soft blankets covering your hurting body. You slowly and carefully got out of the bed, making your way to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Hello, love." England's arms came around you from behind. "How was the sex?" he kissed your cheek, knowing that a pair of Russian eyes were fixed onto you both from the dining room. "You are probably hurting a bit. It's an after effect of the super aphrodisiac."

You sighed and nodded. "You damned asshole..."

He growled into your ear, in anger, "Don't try my patience... you know what I can do to you..."

"So, you're probably going to do whatever you want to me anyways..." you replied, un affected by his threat.

He groped and massaged you breast, making you blush. "True, but I choose whether or not to use potions, drugs, or toys on you..."

Quickly thinking, you kicked your legback, hitting his vital regions. While he fell to the floor in pain, you sprinted to Russia and sat as close to him as you possibly could, scooting your chair close enough for you to rest on his arm. Russiasmiled and put his arm aroun you, holding you closer. Suddenly, a dark aura leaked out of the kitchen as England walked out, slowly approaching the two countries.

"You little bitch... I swear that the rest of your life will be a living hell!" England clutched his hands together into fists, making a bubble appear around you and Russia, and teleporting you both into a dark and unrecognizable room.

The bigger nation held you closely and kissed you on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

*''*^*''*

_Thanks to Harley Quinn 577, AniMe-n3rd-O-O, KimmyG15, Lonlyshine, Deadly-Angel1420, and Darkthehedgehog for reviewing! ;3_


	11. Chapter 11

You and Russia laid together in the in the bubble, holding each other as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. Russia smiled lovingly as he held you, his body becoming more apparent in the darkness.

"Russia?" you asked almost silently.

"Da?"

"Do you see the little flicker of light below the bubble?"

"Hm?" he looked down, or at least what he thought was down, and saw a little light. "Da... I wonder what that is?..."

"Maybe it's a cand-"

Suddenly, your question was answered. Candles lit up all over the floor of the room. The bubble floated at least twenty feet above a sea of candles. At the side of your eye, you saw an object float up to the other side of the bubble. You quickly looked over and glared.

England floated beside the bubble, a sly smirk on his face. "Hello, love. Enoying your stay in the bubble?"

Russia growled at him. "Let us go or you will pay the price..."

"Of what" replied the floating nation. "I'll suffer through a wonderful night without your interference?"

You glared and ignored the bickering nations. Until the bubble popped, that is, letting you both fall. Before you both hit the ground the floor changed from a cement floor with thousands of candles, into a small pond, cushioning your fall a bit. Once you were able to swim to a side and get onto some grassy land, you noticed that you weren't wet, not even a little. England's laughter echoed throughout the area.

"Russia?" you yelled in hopes of finding him.

Suddenly, his body washed ashore and he coughed for a moment before smiling at you. "I am fine sunflower. Are you okay?"

You nodded wearily. "I wonder what the asswipe is planning next?..."

The bigger nation sat up and thought for a moment. "What I'm wondering is where we are..."

The thought of location had occured to you also, but it didn't seem as important as surviving the next rampage from the angry nation that floated above. You examined the surroundings, seeing only fields of grass. After another minute, the pond started to bubble. The water overflowed and caught you both.

"Don't try to escape." England laughed. "I'll still catch you."

Gray brick walls came up all around you and the pond making sure that the both of you were trapped. Before you could swim away, a tentacle grabbed your ankle and pulled you down. You tried to scream, but it was no use. Darkness came over you as you blacked out...

...

You awoke to a kiss and a gentle hand on your cheek. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw it was England. It took you a moment to register the fact that he was the one kissing you. Once it occured to you who it was, you tried to push him off. He held you into the kiss for a moment longer before slowly pulling his lips away.

"Oh god, I can never get enough of that." he whispered into your ear.

"Let me go!" you struggled under his grip. "Where is Russia?!"

"Hmph... that idiot is battling my giant octopus...heheheh..." he kissed you briefly once more. "Now how about a little payback..."

You tried to get free, but then remembered what had happened every other time you had tried to escape and decided to just stop and think. "Wh-why?"

He stopped. "Why what?"

"Wh-why are you intent on raping everyone?..." you asked warily.

He sighed. "Like you would really care... you're just stalling for time."

"Yeah, but I also really want to know..."

He slowly released your arms, ropes quickly flying out to tie you up before you could do anyting else.

"Have you heard about the main reasons for World War II and the Cold War?" he sat up next to you and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, Germany, Italy, and Japan were being dicks." you replied. "And Russia and America hated each other and wanted to be better than each other."

"Not exactly... Basically, the entire war was fought over a certain country, a girl. As it turned out, she had a love potion on her. It made every male nation fall for her, including me. Sometime throughout the entire thing, I acidentally casted a spell onto her and it took me the entire night to figure out that she had a love potion on her also. The potion made people lust over her, and the spell I had done had made her lust over us... she got me in bed with her, but before we could actually do anything, America got jealous and took her away from me. He, then kicked my ass for trying to take her..." he growled. "and it brung out an old part of me... Later on, I successfully got her, but then Russia pulled us apart and raped me senseless as punishment..." he clenched his fists together angrily. "And I ended up reverting back to an old personality every so often."

"Wh-who was the girl?" you asked almost silently.

"Bellesym." England's aura grew dark and malicious again. "She toyed with my heart, and ended up choosing that bastard Germany instead of me..."

You looked at him sadly. "M-maybe there's someone else out there for you." you smiled at him.

"That's why I went for Choranae after that, and then you... but evry time, my want for revenge and my other personality got the best of me..." he kissed you. "And with tha version of me. only sex can get rid of my anger..." he kissed you once more.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_AniMe-n3rd-O-O: XD Don't worry, I spazz out a lot too. In fact, I used to spazz out so much that my parents would get mad at me because my lil sis would copy me._

_Harely Quinn577: XD thankies!_

_Deadly-Angel1420: Thankies1 ;3_

_KimmyG15: I updated sooner than you'd think, yeahz! XDDDD_

_Pwease review! reviews are fuel! (plus i had to put up with a lil demonic sis all day while writing this so you BETTER like it! XD)_


	12. Chapter 12

England kissed you passionately, holding you down against the bed. Suddenly, Russia bursted through the door, dripping wet and carrying a giant tentacle.

England quickly sat up. "You again..."

"Give me back my girl." the Russian growled.

"Never. Now go away before I pit everyone against you again." England slowly traced a hand along your side. "This beautiful girl is mine..."

Hearing the answer, Russia whipped the detached tentacle at England, the aquatic limb immediately wrapping around him.

"Bloody hell!?" the nation squirmed, unable to break free. "Help me~!" his voice shook the house, alerting the other nations of his current state.

Suddenly, America ran into the room. England smirked.

"Hey dudes. Whoa, is that a tentacle? You are into some kinky stuff, Iggy." America snickered.

England glared at the energetic country. "Just untie me, idiot."

"No can do! You're the bad guy, and I am the hero! If I save you then I won't be the hero anymore." America smirked at him as if he had won. "And if you don't tell us where the antidote is, then I'll have to show you what true justice is."

"Or I can give you sexual punishment again..." Russia's aura darkened and a deviant smile stretched across his face.

Seeing what the two countries were planning, you realized what England had been saying. "W-wait!"

The three of them looked at you.

"This is probably what's causing him to act like this... he wants someone to love him, but every time he tries to find love, people hurt him for it."

England blushed at your observation, while the other two countries sighed and looked at the floor.

"I-ts that really true?..." asked America.

You slowly nodded. "I listened to his view, and that's what I got from it."

Tears came to the island nation's eyes as he started freaking out, screaming and struggling even more. "The bloody tentacle is raping me!" as he had said, the tentacle had stayed wrapped around him and was currently doing sexual things the his lower regions.

"Oh shit!" America quickly tried to remove the tentacle, with help from you, while Russia chuckled and said, "Consider that your punishment."

...

As it turned out, Choranae had gotten most of the other countries under England's control to manually cure themselves, so when they captured the angry nation, no one could help him.

...

"Okay Iggy, what's wrong?"

America, Choranae, England, and unknown to the nations, Celia, England's favorite faery, hiding near the ceiling.

"Hmph! Like you bloody wankers would even care... All you want to do is lock me up and get on with your lives." England looked down at the floor, his body was tied to a chair and they were in a therapy room.

"Dude... we just want to help... what happened?... I remember when I was younger and I couldn't wait to see you... now I can't stand your new personality..." America looked down, sad at thinking about the big difference.

England sighed and glared at him. "You idiot, this ain't a new personality, it's an old one. Every time... Every time you idiots decided to 'punish' me, I feel like teaching you a lesson, the way Captain Kirkland does it."

"Ca-Captain Kirkland?... You revert back to a pirate?"

England blushed and looked away, "Maybe..."

America smiled and exclaimed, "That is so cool!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, dude!" he laughed. "But what does that have to do with how you acted?"

England sighed. "You really are an idiot..."

Choranae giggled and assured, "Don't worry I'll explain it to him."

*''*^*''*

_Only one chapter left..._

_Reviews:_

_KimmyG15: Thank you._

_AniMe n3rd-O-O: XD SOOO ISSSAAA YOOOOU!  
_

_Deadly-angel1420: Thank you._

_Nyanchan101: Mep? yesh. X3 And to the tentacle thing: me too. XDDD_


	13. Chapter 13

_Happy Valentine's Day~!_

*''*^*''*

_point of view switch~_

*''*^*''*

You watched from above as your master was questioned in the therapy room. "How could they not see this before?" you thought. "How can they not see what they had done, and what had happened? Master is sick..." you sighed. "Master is cute when he's sick."

"Look... There's got to me more to it than that." Choranae stated. "That anger couldn't have just derived from revenge."

"What?... They don't believe master?" you flew down in front of England and glared at them. "Why don't you tust master?! He's cooperating!"

Choranae and America stared in shock.

England sighed. "Celia, it's fine..."

"I...I can see her... FAERIES ARE REAL?!" America exclaimed, clutching Choranae's arm.

"W-wait... you can see her?" she looked at the American, surprised.

"Celia..." started England. "Please don't show yourself like that... I don't want you to scar 'wittle America' for life." he chuckled, recieving a glare from said nation.

"Master, please... just let me help you... I don't like seeing you tied up like this..." you pleaded.

England sighed. "At this point, I'm used to this."

Tears formed in your eyes. "Don't give up now~!"

"C-Celia?..."

"If you give up now then I can't help you..." you looked at him, and the quickly looked down.

England sighed. "H-help me?..."

"Yes... I-I need reason to see you!" you quickly covered your mouth.

Choranae giggled. "That is so cute! Iggy, you have found your match!"

"Wh-what?!" you and England looked at her wide eyed.

"Dude, she totally loves you. It's adorable!" America laughed.

"N-no!... m-maybe... I... I..." freaking out, you just kissed England.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and you turned human sized, still kissing him.

"Mmmm~!" England pulled his lips away and smiled lustfully. "Ooh Celia..."

You blushed.

*''*^*''*

_"Happy ending?" asked America._

_Choranae smiled. "Yep!"_

_"Yay, happy ending!" America thew his arms into the air._

_Reviews:_

_Harley Quinn 577: Thankies. I won't be making a fourth part, though, sorry._

_Ceiling Cat: I dunno... I guess rape is just easier to write. *eats cookie* thankies. I wuv the cookie. ;3 also: Prussia already knows of my awesomeness. XD_


	14. Chapter 14

Feel free to talk to Bellesym on facebook as Nora Bellesym Daniels.

www

.facebook

.com

/missy.

zomclas


	15. Meet me?

I know most of you are probably pissed at me right now for discontinuing two of my stories, but...

**MEET ME AT GEEKKON**

Geekkon is a convention in Wisconsin... well, the only convention that I can currently attend. I may not have a booth or anything this year, but SOMEDAY~! I may.

I will be dressed as Kululu socho/Sgt Major Kururu from Sgt Frog on Saturday and I'll hopefully be performing in the Masquerade with my homemade Kururu outfit. I'll also be entering the Fanfiction contest. After , I may post my fanfiction online.

~_Gamergirlexp_


End file.
